Episode Guide
The Vineyard (TV series) From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia The Vineyard Genre Reality Created by Dave Broome Brian Smith Country of origin United States Original language(s) English No. of seasons 1 Production Executive producer(s) Andrew Perry Brian Smith Dave Broome Noah Moskin Yong Yam Production company(s) 25/7 Productions Broadcast Original channel ABC Family Picture format 480i (SDTV) 720p (HDTV) Original airing July 23, 2013 External links Website The Vineyard is an upcoming American reality television series that will premiere on ABC Family on July 23, 2013.1 It chronicles the lives of eleven young adults who work together at a restaurant 2 and reside in a house on Martha's Vineyard.13 The first season consists of eight hour-long episodes,4 and was filmed from May to late June.54 Episodes 'Season 1: ' {| border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" style="margin-top:1em; margin-bottom:1em; width:100%; background:#efefef; border: 1px lightblue solid; border-collapse: collapse;" |- bgcolor=lightblue ! #''' !! Image !! Title !! First aired |-1----------------------------------------------------------- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| '''1 | rowspan="2" style=align="center" | |'Welcome to the Black Dog House' | align="center" |July 23, 2013 |- | colspan="5"| Summer inhabitants arrive and a spilled secret tests a friendship in the series premiere of this reality show, which follows a group of young adults who are working and relaxing in Martha's Vineyard during the summer. |-1----------------------------------------------------------- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| 2''' | rowspan="2" style=align="center" | |Loose Lips Sink Ships' | align="center" |July 30, 2013 |- | colspan="5"| Jonathan continues to pursue Katie; Katie is jealous when Lou kisses her friend. |-1----------------------------------------------------------- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| '''3' | rowspan="2" style=align="center" | | Hook-ups and Let-Downs |align="center"|August 6, 2013 |- | colspan="5"| Jackie lands her dream kiss with Lou, but he is still smitten with Katie; a surprise pairing results in plenty of sneaking around. |-1----------------------------------------------------------- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| 4''' | rowspan="2" style=align="center" | | '''Romancing the Beach |align="center"|August 13, 2013 |- | colspan="5"| Katie must make a difficult decision following her beach sleepover with Lou; Sophi must choose between chasing her dream or life on the island. |-1----------------------------------------------------------- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| 5''' | rowspan="2" style=align="center" | | '''Player Beware |align="center"|August 20, 2013 |- | colspan="5"|Luis makes a surprise visit to Jackie's house; Emily and Jackie compare notes on Jon; Ben asks Gabby for a job; rivals develop a new understanding following an incident at a party. |-1----------------------------------------------------------- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| 6''' | rowspan="2" style=align="center" | | '''Cat Fight |align="center"|August 27, 2013 |- | colspan="5"|Lou returns seeking romance; Cat battles Katie; Jonathan tries to win back a former love. |-1----------------------------------------------------------- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| 7''' | rowspan="2" style=align="center" | | '''Secret's Out |align="center"|September 3, 2013 |- | colspan="5"|Katie discovers what happened between Lou and Jackie; Sophi's secret threatens her connection with Daniel. |-1----------------------------------------------------------- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| 8''' | rowspan="2" style=align="center" | | '''For Love or Vineyard |align="center"|September 10, 2013 |- | colspan="5"|The Black Dog crew looks to the future as summer comes to a close; Cat must make a big decision; Jon and Emily ponder their relationship; Katie and Lou face a challenge. |-1------------- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Guide